Kim Possible: Calm before the storm
by Tucsoncoyote
Summary: Kim and Ron have been happily dating after the prom for some time, but when a new villain breaks Shego out of prison, can Kim and Ron stop this new villain from taking over the world? Ch. 2 Up!
1. Prologue: Wait Five Minutes

**Kim Possible: Calm before the Storm**

By Tucsoncoyote

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kim Possible, the Walt Disney Company does. But I, like about everyone else would like to!

However Stormfury is my own creation, and I say you can't have him Disney! ( Touches my right pinky finger to the corner of my mouth)

(Not Unless The Walt Disney Company pays me 100 Million Dollars! chuckles)

* * *

**Prologue: Wait Five Minutes…**

**

* * *

**

_April 8th, 2005--_

There's an old Saying: _Wait five minutes, and the weather will change._

To Doctor Drakken, megalomaniacal scientific genius bent on taking over the world, and Shego, Drakken's faithful loyal assistant, bodyguard, and partner in crime, which would have been an understatement.

Doctor Drakken had unleashed perhaps his most fiendish plot ever. It was so diabolically perfect.

* * *

_April 1st, 2005 -Drakken's Lair in the Caribbean-- -_

"What is he up to?" Shego muttered to herself as she looked at the screens in front of her chair. "A toy design, top secret cybertronic technology, syntho-drone personality and performance upgrades, and teen scene junk!" She paused pondering all this. "What is he going to do? Throw the world's weirdest pajama party?"

It was then that Drakken snuck up on Shego his face grinning from ear to ear.

"You really haven't figured it out, have you?" Drakken said with a sultry smug grin on his face as Shego turned and looked at him with an icy stare on her face.

"There is **_NO_** plan!" Shego said sarcastically to her boss as she stood up to face him. "No Way!"

But Drakken kept a smug look on his face, as he stared at Shego. "Oh but there is!" he sang in sort of a teasing sort of way. Of course Shego was never one for teasing.

"SPILL!" she said, grabbing him firmly by his shoulders, the anger flashing from her green eyes. But Drakken remained cooler then most people did in a heat wave.

"NO!" he said firmly to Shego, and this raised Shego's anger into a frustrated fury.

"WHY NOT?" Shego shouted as she pushed Drakken away and ignited her hands, Green Meta-energy plasma flowing from them glowing ominously at her partner.

Drakken shielded his face for what he thought Shego was to do next, "Kim Possible is not smarter then you." He said looking at her and then shrugging his shoulders looked at Shego wondering if she would get his hint.

Shego realized that Drakken was right. She lowered her hands and extinguished the meta-energy that flowed from within. "True." Shego said smiling as she crossed her arms looking at her boss.

Drakken continued to smile as he pointed a finger at his assistant, "If you can't figure it out," he then gestured with his hands, "'She' can't figure it out, and that means..." Drakken said his face beaming in a broad evil grin.

Shego pondered what he was saying and then was in utter surprise like she had been hit by a snowball. "You _might_ just win." She said with a stunned cold look on her face.

* * *

_April 8th, 2005—Bueno Nacho Headquarters', Granby Utah _

But like the weather outside Bueno Nacho Headquarters, the plan had changed in just a few minutes when Ronald Adrian Stoppable, a person Drakken had called a 'lack wit', a buffoon', and 'a loser', did something for the first time in his life that even Drakken hadn't comprehended., and that was to solve his plot, and to tell his best friend, Kimberly Anne Possible, of the plot.

Did she believe her best friend Ron? Of course.

So Drakken, like the weather, changed plans... He would lure Kim Possible out by taking what he thought would be her Achilles heel, the boy Kim had been asked out to her junior prom.

_Erik._

But it all came to a head, when Kim Possible, and her trusty sidekick, Ron Stoppable, had showed up at Bueno Nacho headquarters, to try and stop Drakken and Shego from taking over the world.

Kim was responding to her usual "Save the World" Tactics. After all her date for the prom better known as "Erik" had been taken hostage by Shego, and in fact Drakken knew Kim would fall for Erik's face, his good looks, and his charm.

But Drakken's plan was like a planned change in the wind; for Erik wasn't real... he was one of Drakken's personally designed syntho-drones that were camouflaged as a teenage boy.

Drakken called 'Erik', syntho-drone Number 901.

And Drakken had figured out his plan perfectly. He knew that Kim would Charge headlong into the fray against Shego, wearing her experimental battle suit, and in fact things worked a little too well, for Kim took out Shego in under five minutes flat.

That's when Drakken decided to play his trump card, and expose Kim's fatal weakness, and sure enough, syntho-drone number 901 known to Kim as 'Erik', served Drakken's purpose, as did Shego.

Drakken captured both Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable without even breaking a sweat, After all he figured that once Kim had fallen as the victim, to Erik's charms, the lack wit friend and sidekick, would rush in, jealous at seeing Kim unconscious in Erik's arms, and Shego would take him out easier then a summer breeze.

And in fact that's how it all came down.

And in moments, Kim and Ron were secured in a storage area inside Bueno Nacho headquarters with no real hope of rescue…

Or so Drakken thought.

But what he hadn't counted on was of course, The Lack wit, Ron Stoppable, for Ron had a trump card of his own, a trusty pet rodent by the name of Rufus.

But then again, evil plots are like the weather,

_Wait five minutes and they fall apart._

With Kim out of the way, Drakken decided to put his master plan into full gear, and in the process released his unsuspecting storm of diablo robots onto an unsuspecting world.

Kim when she awoke realized what had happened. She was being held captive, as was her best friend Ron, but again Drakken didn't realize that the young Stoppable boy had more drive and determination in him... that plus he had a Naked Mole rat in his pocket, who was trained to listen to his owner's instructions, as well as those of his best friend.

Ron explained to Kim what had happened. Kim realized what a sap she had been suckered by the pretty face, and the charms of someone she didn't know. She practically had literally surrendered.

Yet it was something that she said to Ron that made her realize one thing.

"Are there any real guys out there for me?" She asked her best friend.

Ron Decided to be truthful about the matter, "Out there," He paused for a moment, "In Here..."

And for a moment like a stroke of lightning, Kim realized something she hadn't really realized all along, both from Ron...and herself.

Kim blushed when Ron said that... After all Erik was a fake. Ron on the other hand was very real, like a warm, sunny, spring day.

To her, she had realized something. The guy that cared about her the most was in fact right next to her, keeping the hopes up, and thus stopping the rain that had fallen on her parade, not more then a few minutes earlier, when she had completely given up hope.

And yet again another five minutes and the weather changed yet again.

Drakken and Shego were basking in their own warm glow, for they had finally done it, but one thing troubled Shego, why all the odd parts of a plan that made no sense, and it was then Drakken unleashed his gloating like a blustery gale.

"Boys, boys, boys!" Drakken Chortled. "Who shall I take to the Prom with me? Who's the Perfect boy?" But as he finished his sentence, he looked up, and saw something that made him go white with shock... with utter fear…

It was a Hurricane Looming over him dressed in white and blue.

An angry female hurricane by the Name of "Kim."

"Boys? Dating?" Kim began, her fury beginning to roil like a tempest, "Oh it's hard Drakken, but this..." She pulled back and with a full force blow landed one on the chin of the poor hapless villain, "This… is easy."

Drakken was sent sprawling, flying through the air, to come crashing down on the floor looking confused and bewildered at the fury within the teenage girl. "Shego!" The villain bellowed, and in a moment a clash began, a clash of enormous explosive force. On one side the white and blue female fury of Kim, on the other the Green and Black thunder and lightning of Shego and her villainous meta-energy.

And the clash only took less then a second as Kim flipped Shego over her head, to send her sprawling into a wall.

Kim's next move was even quicker then most storms; she headed to the roof, to stop the advancing storm of robots.

Meanwhile Ron stood his own ground, Facing down the syntho-drone known to him as Only 'Erik.' And in moments Ron had Erik up against the ropes, or so he thought.

Again, five minutes, again, another change in the weather.

Kim actually had gotten to the roof; she pulled out the electromagnetic scrambler pistol and took aim at the tower, sending out the signal. She was ready to fire, when the next squall blew in, and it was yet again Shego,

"What's this!" Shego said as she quickly knocked the device out of Kim's hands and sent it flying away from the teen heroine. Shego stood there looking at Kim, Her hands glowing with meta-energy as the thunderstorm broke around both of them.

Ron in the meantime had stopped Erik, and had rushed up the stairs as he saw Shego knock the device away from Kim.

"I'm Open!" He shouted, but before he could grab it, syntho-drone number 901, intervened, and grabbed the device out of the air as he exploded through the roof with the force of a Great Plains tornado. Ron tripped and fell, sprawling on the roof as he felt the cold stinging rain of the thunderstorm hit him. As he looked up between the flashes of the natural fury he saw his adversary, 'Erik' looking down at him with an evil grin on his Face. "Nice try loser, and By the Way, a naked mole rat is not cool, it's gross." Erik chuckled with a sneer on his face.

Ron's own fury was beginning as well. "Don't be Dissing the Rufus" Ron Growled at Erik, as Rufus who had crawled up on Ron's shoulder, also heard the little comment 'Erik' had made. Rufus growled as well when his owner said those words. With a quick move of his legs, Ron caused Erik to fall, and Rufus immediately saw his chance. Bounding over the now fallen syntho-drone, the hairless rodent went after the electromagnetic scrambler pistol, as quickly as his tiny feet could carry him.

To the combatants, Rufus was a blur, a flash of pink before he was able to grab the pistol before it left the roof, quickly grabbing the device with his teeth.

Rufus hauled himself up with the pistol gripped carefully in his mouth, and as he got the device back on the roof, with his front paws, let out a deep breath, and quickly saw the two clashes continuing.

The fury of the storm had shifted yet again.

"You don't know when to quit!" Shego growled her voice shrieking as a cold wind blew the icy rain; she spun around and tried to kick Kim, as Kim Ducked under the flying foot. Kim countered with her own spin and Shego ducked as Kim shot back, "Neither do you!" Shego circled Kim looking for an opening, and muttered to Kim, "Got that right!"

Rufus analyzed the situation, he knew Kim was preoccupied, but his owner, was being beaten senseless as he watched Ron fly into the side of a wall, before landing on his back with Erik looming over his owner with a foot on the left side of Ron's face.

It was a risk Rufus knew he had to take.

"Here!" he squeaked at Ron.

Quickly the little pink rodent pushed hard on the EMS device sending it skittering across the rain slick roof like a hydroplaning car, to his owner's right hand. Ron looked as he could feel Erik's foot pressing against his head, causing his head to ache and throb, and seeing the device sliding in his direction, He quickly grabbed it as fast as he could and tossed it away from his attacker, just as fast.

"Kim!" he called out like a howling wind, in the cold biting rain.

Kim in the meantime had gotten Shego off guard and had flipped her and the rain slick roof sent Shego skittering right to the edge but luck was with the villainess, as she was able to dig in with her clawed gloves, and kept from sliding off the edge of the roof, to the ground far below.

Kim looked up quickly and saw the EMS as it flew towards her with hurricane speed. Kim grabbed the gun. It was almost a fluid motion, as Kim caught the device, wheeled quickly, aimed and fired. The EMS projectile flying like a bolt from the blue straight for the target, the command signal antenna some 200 yards away.

Drakken's face again went pale with shock. "NOOOOOO!" Drakken wailed like a howling mournful wind at the top of his lungs…

But like the weather, the battle changed yet again.

Just a second before the dart hit its target, a hand shot out, grabbing it out of the air, picking the device off with such ease; it was like a force of nature had stopped the dart, ice cold in its flight. Kim and Ron both looked up and saw between the flashes of lightning and the rumbles of thunder in the heavy thunderstorm, whom it was that had which stopped the dart from hitting its mark.

It was Erik, or rather syntho-drone 901.

"So Sorry!" Erik sneered a dark brooding smile on his face, a look of evil that was frigid, almost mind numbing.

Doctor Drakken let out a sigh of relief. Kim had been stopped…

Or so he thought.

Again the battle changed just as quickly as the weather.

"You know," Kim said with a bit of sultry smugness on her face, as the rain dripped from her soaked hair, "Rufus did **_NOT_ **appreciate that crack!"

Erik's look at Ron's beaming sunny disposition as Kim Said those words, causing Erik to wonder, _what was she saying?_

Ron's sunshine look on his face beamed as he remarked up to the syntho-drone, "The little dude holds a grudge!" Ron said smiling just as smugly as his partner had.

Syntho-drone 901 was confused, lost in the blizzard of information as he wondered,

_Where was the little pink hairless rodent_?

Suddenly he felt the sharp stabbing pain in his leg. The pain of the rodent, biting down hard on his leg with the ferocity of a small Pink microburst, causing the syntho-fluid to escape from his body. Syntho-drone 901 realized what was happening.

He was shutting down.

"NOOOOO!" Wailed Erik a lost mournful cry lost in the fury of the storm.

But this time the events didn't change.

After biting the syntho-drone, Rufus leapt away quickly, as syntho-drone 901 collapsed letting the dart impact the tower, and with an explosive rumble of thunder, the tower itself exploded, in an unnatural spectacle that defied nature itself.

Within a moment, the clash was over, and it was calm, but just as quickly it began to hail, tiny red diablo robots fell from the sky, impacting the roof, with loud clunks.

Drakken blanched, as the hail of robots and the cold biting rain, pelted down around him.

He had lost…

And yet, as the cold biting rain and the hailstorm of tiny robots continued to fall, and the thunder crashed, Drakken muttered to himself. "Okay maybe she **_is_** all that."

As Drakken tried to flee, a pair of feet quick as a flash, shot under Drakken's legs, causing the villain to trip and fall face first into a large puddle of water that had collected on the roof. He quickly heard a male voice... who was full of fury and anger, like the full force of the thunderstorm was about to break about the poor hapless villain.

"Taking over the world is one thing" The Voice began as Drakken flipped over to look up at Ron Stoppable, who's face with seething full of anger as the rain and robots pelted down around both of them. "But **_you_** ruined Bueno Nacho!" Ron growled deeply in his voice, his anger seething about to break over the villain. "You're gonna Pay!"

Drakken looked at the teen boy, his own anger building, "You Can't be serious!" Drakken thundered back his voice sarcastically teasing Ron, thinking he could bluff his way out of the boy's wrath of fury.

He was dead wrong…

"**NOTE SERIOUS FACE!**" Ron thundered back twice as loud, his anger in his face showing Drakken the fury that was to befall him if he stepped out of line.

Drakken was dealing with a new force, a force that scared him, a force that terrified him; the hapless villain began to whimper cowering as the anger of Ron Stoppable loomed above him "Please!" Drakken Screeched, "That name escapes me! Oh, I beg of you!" Drakken cried out like a child staring down a full blown tornado about to strike the fear in him causing Drakken to tremble.

The anger inside Ron was about to explode… "Say my Name! **SAY IT**!"

Drakken saw the look on Ron Stoppable's stormy face, the anger flickering in Ron's eyes, and Drakken cowered in fear.

"Ummm … it's… uh Ron…. **STOPPABLE!**" Drakken said as he threw his hands to the heavens as a bolt of lightning backlit the frightened Drakken looking to the heavens for some sign that the storm would end.

Ron crossed his arms as he looked at Drakken and smiled his warm Ronshine smile…"Boo…yeah" Ron said softly, his name being said, feeling the storm within him abating.

On another part of the roof, another storm was brewing, but this one would end more violently.

Shego herself was trying to escape off the roof as well, when Kim jumped in front of the fleeing villainess, and looked her in the eyes. "You know what I **_really_** hate?" Kim looked at Shego standing there her blue and white gloved hands on the curves of the form fitting battle suit, smiling a warm smile on her face, looking at the now soaked black and green clad villainess with a sultry smugness.

"That your date Melted?" Shego said icily as she struck a fighting stance ready to attack Kim yet again.

Kim was still warmly smiling, "Nah, " Kim began and just as quickly the mood on Kim's warm smiling face changed to a frigid icy stare**. "You."** Kim said as she brought her left foot up and struck Shego in the chest so hard that Shego felt a blur of white hit her and she was sent flying through the air.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Shego, as she flew through the air, sounding like the Wicked Witch of the East as if Dorothy's house had just fallen from the tornado onto her.

Shego's body impacted hard against a solid object and a surge of electrical energy coursed through her body as she felt like she was being struck by a thousand lightning bolts at once. The sudden impact of Shego against the Concrete tower coupled with the electrical surge and the rain of the driving thunderstorm caused the tower to collapse and as Kim watched Shego fall some fifty feet to the ground below, an eerie calm surrounded her. And for a moment Kim Possible was content as a warm wicked smile crept across her face, her own storm within her abating as well. For once again, both she and her sidekick, no … _partner_, had saved the world once again.

Soon the rain stopped and the thunderstorm abated, Drakken's henchmen and Drakken and the injured Shego with smoldering hair were loaded onto a police van in chains, but still the anguish of Drakken master plan that had failed, wailed like a sorrowful moaning of a storm now past.

"THIS IS NOT OVER!" Drakken whined, "AWWWW this can't be OVER!"

As Ron slammed the door shut on the police van, his face smiled in satisfaction, "Deal with it dude!" Ron said, "It's **OVER**!"

As Kim and Ron watched the police van pull away, Ron turned to look at Kim, still wearing her blue and white battle suit, her hair still soaked by the storm that had come and gone, and for a moment, the clouds were gone, and it was again a cool calm night.

Kim however had a warm smile on her face. "You know Ron;" Kim began "We better hurry."

Ron was thunderstruck with this little revelation. "Hurry? Hurry Where?" he asked as he looked at Rufus. The hairless rodent just shrugged his shoulders looking at his owner, and squeaked "I dunno."

"You'll see" Kim replied.

It was then that Kim took Ron's hand and dragged him along quickly toward their final destination. And as the stars twinkled above, Ron wondered what was in store for him and Kim.

He didn't have long to wait, for the calm had arrived.

_Or had it?_

_

* * *

_

For elsewhere in the world, the weather was changing. To some folks they would call it "The Butterfly Effect" but to people who didn't know, a new storm was forming.

_Nagoya, Japan, April 9th, 2005, 5:10 pm Local time--_

On the television screen before him, was the evening news, and as he sipped his Earl Grey tea, he watched the events that unfolded before him.

As he continued to watch, he saw a familiar face on the screen and in fact he recognized her flowing raven hair, now smoldering, and her traditional green and black outfit, _Had it been that long?_ _And who's the guy she's working with?_ His thought finished on a snide comment, _He looks like a loser I knew in college_.

It was then that the reporter on the television spoke _"Soreyueni, okagede haitiin hiroin Kim Possible, sanzensekai akki robotto hijouji taeru"_ the reporter said in fluent Japanese. But below the reporter the words scrawled across the screen of what had been said. _And so thanks to teen heroine Kim Possible, the World Crisis of Diablo robots has been stopped._

As the Scene Changed, he noticed the two teens waving to the crowd of reporters. One of then a redheaded female, looked familiar to him, _She reminds me of the woman I used to lnow_, he thought to himself, and the young blond haired boy next to her looked and reminded him of another person that he knew, all too well.

The Boy reminded him of the person who destroyed his life...

And it made him angry.

Suddenly the television screen exploded in a bright flash of light and a clap of thunder, as the man was indeed angry... He had pulled out a device and fired it at the screen causing it to explode. It was then a figure flung open the door, and a dark clothed ninja burst into the room with Nunchunkus drawn and ready to attack whoever was in the room.

"Is something, wrong?" the ninja asked in a female voice loudly to the man sitting in the chair as she looked around the room looking for the source of the attack. The blonde haired, blue eyed man sitting in the chair just tossed the device he had just fired onto his desk and frowned a little.

"No Atsuko-Chan, Nothing is wrong, just a little frustrated." He said as he sat there rubbing his temples, as his temper disappeared as quickly as it had come. He then took the cup he held in his hand, and calmly took another sip of the tea that resided within.

The female ninja didn't relax, she had seen her master and leader extremely irritable, but had she never seen him angry.

And she had wondered why he had been called "Tempest-sama" even though to her and everyone else in the yakuza, he was_ gai-koku jin_, an outsider, yet he was their leader, their commander, the one who controlled her and his army of ninjas. Yet besides being a ninja, he also was a scientist at heart.

"Is something the matter, Tempest-sama?" Atsuko the female ninja asked, hoping that her curiosity wouldn't leave her in a worse shape then the television that was still smoldering across the room from the man in the easy chair.

The man put down his cup and smiled. "To be honest Atsuko, that would be an understatement."

"How so?" The ninja asked.

"It's funny Atsuko-Chan," the man said flatly, "I've watched time and again over the last three years other villains, try and fail, and each and every time I hear it, I keep seeing something.. Something that is like a haunting nightmare."

"A Nightmare?" The Ninja questioned.

The man nodded. "Yes Atsuko-Chan, a very bad nightmare indeed."

And in fact I have a job for you and our operatives in the United States." He said as he tapped a few keys on his keyboard in front of him. Quickly a holographic picture appeared before him and the female Ninja.

It was a picture of the raven Haired woman who appeared on the screen moments before... "I want you to find out where she is, who she's with and anything else you can because when we get the information we shall strike." he said.

The female ninja bowed and replied, "This may take some time, Tempest-sama." The man just smiled. "Take all the time in the world Atsuko-Chan, after all one thing is certain. All you have to do is wait 5 minutes... and the weather will change." The man said as he finished his tea and stood up, "But if you will excuse me now, I have practice to attend to, after all once we find her, the winds will change and a new name will be said, one that will make this so called teen hero tremble with fear." As he walked by the female ninja she bowed... and as he got to the door, he paused for a second... "Atsuko-Chan?"

Hai, Tempest-sama?" She replied.

"Have our operatives in the states, find out about this so called teen heroine, known as Kim Possible as well, I want to learn everything that I can about her..." he said.

"Hai, Tempest-sama." Atsuko-Chan replied.

As he closed the door he smiled a little smile... _The winds of Change are upon the world, and to me a few weeks or months from now will seem like five minutes._ He thought to himself as he headed for the training gym.

**

* * *

**

**A/ N:**_ If at first you don't succeed… Time to try and write a better story._

The reason why I am re-writing this story is because of the lack of reviews of the first release. To those who gave their reviews I thank you.

I figured might as well do the back story to this as to why this story is taking place. After all in the Post –_So the Drama_ universe, a story can go any direction the wind carries it. And in fact The prologue is just a teaser of things to come.

Also what is said near the end of this segment in Japanese is a rough Kana (English/Japanese) Translation into the Japanese words. (I'm Far from Fluent in Japanese, (but I'm more fluent in French,) but it always helps to do research and find a good English / Japanese Translation program. So the Words that are spoken are in fact the English Translation equivalent. (If anyone can give the exact Translation, please comment, in a review, and let me know. I'll be sure to change it.

Additional Thanks for G-Go for explaining in his wonderful Story, _**UNION**, _the logic and reasoning of the terms that deals with the order of Japanese society, (you Rock G-Go!)

Also, Additional Thanks to Captainkodak1, for having me do this "Sequel" to _The Lotus Bloom_. In fact these two stories will intertwine and interact and in fact it may be a while till the next chapter is up (after all a good writer works with others and gets feedback from his peers.)

So again feel free to rate and review. Even Flames or Bad Comments are acceptable after all this is really my first fan fiction. And yes there will be others to come later, but not all of them will have new characters or threats, and some will delve into topics I feel the original TV show creators never really delved into (or they may have and not considered them).

**

* * *

**

**NEXT CHAPTER**: **Cool Summer Evenings – **Some time has passed since this chapter, and Shego meets an old enemy, who's now a new friend, and how does the new friend know Doctor Drakken? Oh what a tangled web of intrigue!

Also what has happened since the Prom? And how are Kim and Ron Doing now that they are dating?

That is, until they get the 'bad news' about Shego and her prison break, with a new villain they've never heard of! Who is this strange new villain? And what does he want with Shego? Stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 1: Cool Summer Evenings

**Kim Possible: Calm before the Storm**

By Tucsoncoyote

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kim Possible, the Walt Disney Company does. But I, like about everyone else would like to! 

However Dr. Tempest Stormfury is my own creation and I still say you can't have him Disney! (And the going price is still 100 Million dollars!)

* * *

**Chapter 01: Cool Summer Evenings**

**

* * *

**

_Four months later,—on a black Private jet some 30 miles east from Eaglewood Colorado. _

_  
_He sat cross legged Meditating thinking of the mission ahead. And yet he knew that when he got to where he was going. The air would be cool, and very relaxing. He heard a knock on the door. "Yes?" he answered in a calm tone. A female voice outside the door of his room onboard the jet spoke, "Sensei, we are 5 minutes from Target, Your orders?" the female voice said in a querying tone.

The Man Just replied as he stood and went over to his desk and reached into the drawer to pull out his work clothes.

"Give the orders to the Operatives. Tell them to start in 4 minutes." The Man replied.

"Hai, Sensei" the female Voice replied as the man returned to preparing for the task that was at hand.

The Man in question said nothing more, but finished tying the sash around his White ninja gi. He Reached over and pulled the ninja mask over his head, concealing his features, and as he looked in the mirror all he could see were his piercing ice blue eyes and very little of his face.

He then pulled out of his desk drawer three additional items, one was a set of throwing stars, or shuriken, the second item was a device Looked like a small pistol, that was oddly shaped, and the third was a satchel that contained the final piece to get to his goal.

As he secured the Pistol to his sash, and tucked the throwing stars in a pouch and put the satchel on his back, another female voice came over the intercom. "Sensei, we are about to land." The female voice replied.

Under the mask, the man replied, "Signal to strike, and as he left his quarters he headed to the back of the small jet plane... he then slowly counted to sixty, took a deep breath, and then hit the button quickly so the back door of the plane flew open, just as a cloud of dust obscured the outside dirt area that was in front of him. The Ninja in white, tuck rolled onto the ground before coming up quickly ready to strike in an offensive stance. The goal was within his reach. As he looked around and saw that the threats around him and his jet had been neutralized very quickly. And under the mask he smirked a little. _Too Easy_ he thought as he sprinted to where the "goal" lay.

* * *

_August 23rd, 2005, 7:49 pm Mountain Daylight Savings Time.—Interior of the new east wing of the Eaglwood Maximum Security Prison – _

Shego looked down for what must have been the hundredth time at the orange jumpsuit she was being forced to wear over the last two months, since coming out of the infirmary for her injuries. "Orange is so not my color" she muttered to herself. "It destroys my complexion."

"Oh, quit your whining Shego," said a low, growling, irritated voice from the cell across from hers. "Complaining about your clothes will not get us out of here."

Shego looked over at the blue skinned man sitting in the cell across from her. She had for the last 2 years had a working relationship with him. And in fact the relationship each and every time ended in failure.

Four months ago, Doctor Drakken and his partner in crime, Shego had been in prison for the attempted take over of the world with their now infamous "Diablo toy plan", but true to form a certain irritating teen heroine and her bumbling but trustworthy sidekick had stopped them. And what even made Shego and Drakken blanch even more? The Two teens had started to date.

That was up until two months ago. When Shego and Drakken had busted out of the Salt Lake City Maximum Security prison, by of all people, Gill Moss, A former enemy of the buffoon, Moss himself had cooked up a scheme at taking over the world and needed something that Drakken had plans for.

Namely the same syntho-drones that had stopped Kim Possible during the diablo incident, especially the plans for all the performance upgrades.

Drakken really balked at the idea. He didn't want some young upstart freaky kid who was now a muck monster succeeding where just two months earlier he had failed.

Yet Gill had also stolen other items from other villains. Like the beasts that were from DNAmy. And in the end, when Drakken and Shego refused to help Gill, Gill did the only thing he could do. He unleashed the beasts on the unsuspecting villains. Mauling Drakken in the process and leaving his female Assistant even in worse shape, almost at the point of death.

Yet over the 2 months after they were rescued by Kim Possible, the two villains never talked about it. And luckily for Shego, with her meta-energy power, her healing ability was very quick. What would have taken over six months for a normal person who was injured like Shego, took her only two months to have her body repair. It was amazing that Drakken was still hobbling around on crutches... while Shego was in fact back to normal, without any sign of injuries.

"At least I have enough fashion sense to complain," Shego said bitterly as she sat down on the hard jail cell bed that had been provided for her. _Maybe I should find a way to break myself out of here and just leave him. I'm twice as evil as he is,_ she angrily thought to herself, but she knew she wouldn't. Drakken paid her too well, and she didn't like being her own boss. _No, _as her angry thoughts continued_, she would stay with him and wait for the right moment and then they would leave together and would go back to… to what? Trying to take over the world only to have each and every plot foiled by that fashion reject of a teen cheerleader; Kim Possible._ Shego felt the hatred she held for the so called teen hero hit her like an explosion.

Then she looked around. That hadn't been her hatred. It had been a real explosion. Looking at the wall at the back of her cell Shego could see a star filled sky.

Shego looked to her right. Sure enough there was a rather large hole in the wall, more then enough room to just walk through. _Okay,_ she thought to herself as she stood up looking at the new hole in the wall. _This is definitely way weird. _She continued her thought. "S-Shego," Drakken began to speak a bit nervously as he too saw what was happening. "Something weird is happening here, isn't it?" Shego looked over her shoulder at the Evil Scientist and growled a little bit under her breath "Get a grip blue boy. It's not like... " But her words were cut off as she heard a voice speak up at this point. "Weird? No, no, no, My Dear Miss Shego, Not weird at all." The Voice Said. "But Very Convenient." Shego Gasped when she heard that voice, yet she quickly spun around and looked as a Tall, Well built man standing before her.

A Ninja dressed in white.

The Ninja had his hands behind him, looking at her with solid intent. Shego stepped back and found herself pressed against the bars. It wasn't that she was afraid, was she? Shego's hands lit with a green glow of Meta energy. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Who I am is of no Concern of yours Miss Shego," The Ninja Began, "But whom I work for is perhaps someone who is interested in your talents." Was the reply from the ninja in white, in a semi-soothing tone, as he extended his hand towards the young woman? "I've heard so much about you." He then looked over his shoulder at the blue skinned evil genius sitting on the cot with his Leg propped up on the cot in the adjoining cell behind her, "and you must be Dr. Drakken." He added... He then turned his attention back to Shego. "Pity, such wastes of Good Talent like yours on such arrogant buffoonery like his," the ninja added. As he glanced over at the blue skinned scientist looking at him not more then 20 feet away from where he stood. The ninja chuckled a little under his mask at Drakken.

"Arrogant B-Buffoonery! I'm an Arrogant Buffoon?" Drakken sputtered with a note of anger in his voice, "Now See Here! I'm not a Buffoon!" He said as He reached over to grab his crutches and tried to hobble over to the cell door that separated him from freedom, but halfway across, he just tripped over his leg in the cast and he fell to the floor face first...

"Ow…." Was all Drakken could say as the Ninja looked at him and laughed. Drakken then was able to push himself back up off the floor and hobble to the cell bars to look at his assistant and the intruder looking at him.

Again the White clad ninja looked over at Drakken and again shook his head and chuckled before he spoke. "Oh but you are my dear fellow, else why are you sitting in jail right now, while your assistant and I are having a discussion on her next job? Don't you find that rather inconsiderate interrupting business negotiations with your assistant?"

"I hate to be a wet blanket here, "Shego cut in Looking at the ninja, "But shouldn't ya know, be worried about the guards busting in here, pistols drawn, ready to take you down?"

The ninja chuckled yet again. "You truly amaze me Miss Shego, such talk from a lady. As for the prison guards? They've been dealt with already."

Drakken growled loudly when he heard the newcomer make such a comment. "I AM NOT A BUFFOON!" Drakken yelled at the ninja. "You've got to be working for Professor Dementor, or maybe DNAmy!" He added loudly.

"DN who?" the ninja asked as he looked at Shego.

"You know. Creepy lady; all about the cute and cuddly; the one Drakken fell for," Shego said, glancing over her shoulder at Drakken's cell.

"Hmm, never heard of her." the ninja said, "But knowing Drakken, He probably did fall for her." He added with a touch of humorous sarcasm in his voice, again chuckling at Drakken.

"Did not. I'm an evil manipu…"

"Enough!" the white clad ninja said in a slightly irritated tone as he turned his attention back to Shego. She turned to look at him. He was of average height, didn't look that formidable as far as she could see. "Shego, come with me."

"As if." Shego snorted in a bit of a retort.

"Oh really?" the mysterious ninja said with a little sarcasm in his tone, "Besides I just I just freed you from your prison cell, my dear Miss Shego, and this is the thanks I get for it?

"Hello! I could have gotten out of prison on my own I didn't need your help!" Shego said.

"And then what? Break out your boss who's an idiot, and try to take over the world yet again?" the ninja added with a little more sarcasm in his tone. "He can barely even walk let alone cook up a plan to take over the world the ninja chuckled looking at the evil genius behind bars, with his leg set in a cast.

"I am _**NOT** _AN IDIOT!" Drakken Bellowed.

Shego thought for a moment _should I go with this guy. Or save Dr. D. when he will probably be have another whacked scheme that will be a failure._

"Shego Tell that Ninja, I am **NOT** AN IDIOT!" Drakken yelled again.

"Oh, Zip it Drew Lipsky!" Shego shot back icily to her boss, as she continued to ponder what she would do.

Upon hearing that that name, the ninja's eyes went a little wide with surprise but he maintained his composure. Then raising his right eyebrow slightly spoke under his mask, "Lipsky's your boss?" He said in a bit of a mocking tone? "How Utterly Charming."

Drakken continued to Rant, "Look, whoever you are, I am NOT Drew Lipsky, I am Dr. Drakken, Evil Genius!"

But the ninja ignored Drakken's protests as he could see that Shego was still being indecisive at this point so he decided to put a little pressure on her and see if she would succumb to his logic.

"Look, you can either stand right here or wait for the guards to wake up, or you can help my boss take over the world. It's as simple as that." The ninja said,

"Oh great, another take over the world dude, I've already got one of those," said Shego tossing a thumb back over the shoulder. "What makes your boss any different if I might add?" she said in a sarcastic tone.

"If I may be so bold to point out," The ninja in white replied, "Your other choices aren't very encouraging."

Shego got a little Irritated when he said that, "Hey, No dodging the question, smart guy." Shego replied.

"Oh but I'm not going to dodge the question," The ninja said, "Actually you are. I mean I can easily walk out of here and leave you to explain why there is a hole in your cell wall to the first guard that wakes up and comes by, or you can leave with me. You're not really in a position to bargain while I have plenty of bargaining options. "Trust me, when Tempest Stormfury makes an offer its best not refuse it." The Ninja said, "Besides he has quite a liking to your skills Shego."

"I don't know." Shego said in a thoughtful tone, "Usually it's a package deal." She paused for a moment. "But…"

"But what Shego, Don't you owe Stormfury a bit of thanks for freeing you?" asked the ninja his tone slightly more sarcastic at her. But Shego was still indecisive.

"I see. I guess I will have to resort to more drastic measures," the ninja said as reached into a small satchel located on the side of his outfit.

Shego Warily eyed him as she knew about ninjas. They usually carried some sort of knock out gas, or knock out fluid. But what happened next completely surprised her.

As the ninja reached into the pouch, Shego's mind tensed like a spring thinking there was danger, and her hands began to glow yet again.

"Oh don't worry.I never hurt a lady," said the ninja with warmth in his voice, as he pulled out a large stack of Money in his hand, all of the money was of course American Dollars. "How much money are you willing to work for?"

"How much what?" asks Shego lowering her arms, as she saw the ninja hold out before him a large stack of Cash in the form of hundred dollar bills, and a few thousand dollar bills interspersed, but Shego kept the energy flowing through her hands.

"How much is it going to cost my boss, Stormfury? A hundred thousand dollars perhaps? Maybe Two hundred thousand? Name your price."

Shego looked at him. "Now this language I speak. Two-fifty for one mission, not a penny less."

"Two Hundred and Fifty Dollars?" the ninja said with a smirk in his voice "My, my, Stormfury is getting off cheap for your help!" he added now laughing a little at how Shego told him how much she would work for. But Shego quickly realized her mistake and corrected her error.

"What is that what I said? No. I meant two hundred and fifty thousand dollars." Shego said with a smirk.

"Two hundred and fifty thousand dollars? Stormfury was thinking more along the lines of one hundred and twenty five thousand." The ninja replied.

"No way I want Two Hundred and Fifty thousand straight!" Shego eyes were blazing and her hands glowed. "Or you can tell your boss Stormfury 'No Deal.'"

Drakken at that point spoke up. "She works for me and **ME** Alone!" Drakken growled. "And two hundred and fifty thousand dollars is more then enough for any month!"

"But I'm Referring to **Each**mission she's going on for my boss, as per Stormfury's orders. And Two hundred thousand per mission is more then enough, even in my boss' eyes," the ninja shot back rhetorically to Drakken, his eyes narrowing at how cheap the villain was. "You just pay her monthly, and she does your dirty work, while you, Doctor Drakken, lounge around playing with that insipid poodle of yours. 'Commander Tinkles', is it?"

**"PUDDLES!"** Drakken Shot back again anger flaring in his voice, "It's **Commodore Puddles!**"

"Whatever," the ninja snorted in a bit of a sarcastic tone. "Besides I know who you are now, Drew Lipsky" the white clad ninja said with a smirk in his voice, "And in fact you don't pay her enough, where as my boss Tempest Stormfury would! You want 250 thousand Miss Shego? Fine! 250 thousand per mission it is!" the ninja said getting a bit irritated, as he was liking Drakken less and less with his incessant ranting.

Shego hands stopped glowing. She thought,_ well this is my kind of boss. Two Hundred and Fifty thousand per mission? Hmm that is true I do Drakken's dirty work a lot, I am the one who gets beat up by Kimmie, and he does only pay me every month that paltry sum. Hmmm, Maybe I should accept_.

"It's a deal!" Shego said quickly to ninja standing there before her, as she snatched the money from the Ninja's hand and counted it to herself.

Drakken's Mouth dropped in shock and his face went slack. "Shego! You can't be serious!" Drakken roared back. "You're not leaving are you?"

"Oh but I am serious Dr. D. Just watch me! "She said with an evil grin on her face. "After all, money talks and you know me, I follows the money."

Shego walked by the white clad ninja and left through the hole. As soon as Shego was out of earshot of the two men the ninja in white crossed his arms and Said in a mocking tone, as Drakken hobbled back to the cell bunk that was attached to the wall.

"Hate to say this Drakken, or should I say Drew Lipsky, but you snooze, you lose." The ninja said as he turned, but as he got the opening in the cell wall he stopped and looked over his shoulder, chuckling under his mask at the poor Evil Genius with the broken leg, still locked in his cell, . "Poor Drew Lipsky, first a failure at Middleton Institute of Science and Technology , and now he can't even keep the loyalty of his hired help, much less take over the world."

Drakken face suddenly was in shock. "H-how could you know that I was in college? And that you know my real name?" Drakken said to himself as literally fell backwards onto the prison cell bed. "I don't even know you!"

"Oh But you do know my boss Tempest Stormfury, Drew, you do, for you see my boss Stormfury wanted to give you a rather interesting message to a certain couple he knows."

"What couple are you referring to?" Drakken said blinking his eyes as he said that. But it seemed that Drakken wasn't going to get a straight answer from the ninja.

"When you do again get out of jail, Drew, Tell JT and Ann, I said Hi." He added. Before he stepped through the hole and disappeared.

Meanwhile outside Shego thought to herself as she headed towards her new boss' black business jet, conveniently parked in the Exercise yard. _This 'Stormfury' better be more evil than Drakken or I'm going to go insane. No amount of money was worth what Drakken has put me through._

It was just then the ninja in white appeared on her right, and he spoke, "My boss will be waiting for us when we arrive." She looked over to her right and then asked, "And where is it that we are going?"

"Japan." The Ninja Replied calmly as he started to walk ahead of her. Then as he got to the jet he bowed humbly to her as Shego stepped aboard the jet, and as the ninja climbed aboard the black business jet and closed the door behind them and signaled for the plane to lift off, the Ninja in white thought to himself…

_White Knight takes Black Queen. Checkmate in 10 moves._

* * *

Kim Possible sat on a bench in Middleton Park next to Ronald Adrian Stoppable. The summer night air was cool, but she stayed warm by keeping herself pressed close to him. 

"Ronnie, what are you thinking?" she asked him softly gazing up at his face.

Ron turned to look down at his long time friend. "I don't know. I guess I'm just wondering how this happened. I mean, just four months ago we were friends and you were going out with that syntho-dude Erik, and now look at us." He squeezed her hand a little and turned to look into her warm green eyes. Bending his face close to hers he kissed her forehead.

"You missed," said Kim smiling and kissing him on the lips in return. "You never did have great aim."

Ron smiled dazedly, still amazed that he and his best friend who was now his girlfriend of four months. "Yeah. I guess that's why I'm just the side kick," he said wistfully.

"Only when saving the world," said Kim smiling and she leaned in to kiss him again. Just before their lips touched Kim heard the all too familiar beep of her Kimmunicator. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked up at Ron out of the corner of her eye with an impish smile playing across her lips. "What's the sitch Wade?" she asked looking at the eleven year old super genius who was calling her.

"Break in at the prison. Shego's escaped," said Wade.

"Shego? What about Drakken?"

"Nope, whoever blasted out the wall only wanted Shego, and Drakken's not talking."

"We're on it. Can you line up a ride?"

"Already done," says the pre-teen Super-genius boy smirking.

"Thanks Wade, you're the best," said Kim as she turned off the Kimmunicator.

"Hey, I thought I was the best," said Ron looking at her.

"You are," said Kim giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "But we have to keep feeding that eleven year old super genius ego Wade has. We don't want him to become a super villain now do we?"

"No, I guess not," said Ron. The two of them stood up and ran off toward the airfield still holding hands.

**

* * *

**

**Authors' Notes: **I do apologize to my readers for the delay in posting this first chapter up as it seems that health isn't my strongest suit. In the last month while writing and tweaking the story to get the best effect for the reader, well I had some health problems, that did put me in the hospital, but it also gave me time to work and re-work the story a bit, but now that I'm feeling a bit chipper, well let's just say I'll try and update every couple of weeks to once every 30 days or so. After all this is just the beginning and as the story moves further along, pieces of the puzzle will fit in but right now, feel free to teview and comment (and yes flames are welcome ). After all a good writer can always repair and improve on his work. (Or as I like to say; if at first you don't succeed, try, try again!)

* * *

**Next Chapter: In a Fog** -- Why did Shego go with the ninja in white? Who is this Stormfury character? And what does the Cryptic Message given to Drakken by the Ninja in white, have to do with the story? And who is this _NEW_ mysterious woman and why is she so worried about Shego? Stay Tuned! 


	3. Chapter 2: In A Fog

**Kim Possible: Calm before the Storm**

By Tucsoncoyote

* * *

**Disclaimer **I still don't own Kim Possible or any of the related characters, The Walt Disney Company does. But I, like about everyone else would like to.

However Dr. Stormfury (and the Ninja in white), are my own creations. and I say you can't have them Disney! Taven Llewelyn is © to KPCrazed ( Who I politely asked, and who graciously allowed me to use her character, within this story). And yes Disney, You can't have her character either! (Okay we'll both take 100,000 shares of Disney Stock, If the 100 Million Dollars doesn't work out!)

* * *

**Chapter 2: In a Fog**

* * *

_Eaglewood Federal Security Prison, Eaglewood, Colorado, Ninety Minutes later…._

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable looked at the hole that had been blown in the wall of the cell that had held Shego, and Ron shook his head in disbelief. "Okay Now I'm Confused." Ron Began, "I really don't understand whoever it was who did this, just taking Shego and Leaving Drakken in his cell to rot. Usually isn't it that when Shego breaks out of jail, doesn't she take him along? After all they go together like Chipperitos and Diablo Sauce."

Kim Smirked when she heard Ronald Stoppable make that quote. Apparently every time there was a crime scene, he always was comparing the actual crime to some sort of dining combo at his favorite haunt, Bueno Nacho. After the "Diablo Incident" (Time Amount) earlier, Bueno Nacho did rebuild, but a lot of the regular customers left after that event and in fact only very few people actually visited Bueno Nacho. To them Bueno Nacho would always be remembered as 'the place where evil almost won'.

But to her boyfriend, Ron Adrian Stoppable, Bueno Nacho was his third home, next to her own household and of course his 'True' Home with his parents. _And whenever Ron started to focus on crime and evil taking over, _Kim Thought to herself sarcastically joking, _Crime to him was one big buffet table. _Kim dismissed the humor and decided to get down to business.

Reaching into her pocket she fished out the traditional Light blue PDA that was her own and hit the "Call" Button and a moment later, Wade Load, Kim's eleven year old techno-genius webmaster popped onto the screen. "Wade," Kim Began "Can you give me a tech scan of the wall in front of me?" Kim asked the young techno-genius. Kim could see Wade quickly tap in a few commands on his keyboard and as he looked at Kim, he spoke "Hold the Kimmunicator out at Arm's length and I'll begin a scan to see what trace residue I can get off the edges of the wall." Kim did as Wade instructed and a second later a bright green beam of light started a systematic sweep of the wall tracing the contours of the broken concrete, looking for whatever was out of the ordinary.

Ron in the meantime had pulled out of his pocket not only his version of the Kimmunicator, what Kim called his 'Ronnunicator', and of course his second best friend and trusted pet, Rufus. Rufus yawned and stretched a little and looked at Ron as Ron Spoke to the Hairless Rodent.

"Alright Rufus, buddy," Ron Began, "I want you to look around and see if you can find anything out of the ordinary with this wall, or in the debris." Rufus tilted his head slightly and then gave a bit of a military style salute and squeaked "okay!" then scampering down Ron's Leg began to move tiny bits of debris to see if he could find anything out of the ordinary.

A few minutes later Wade Finished his tech scan of the wall, and after a moment of silence, let out an exasperated huff.

"I can't find anything at all guys Absolutely Nothing!" Wade said as he then sipped some soda through a straw as he looked at Kim on the other end of the video conferencing window. "Drakken and Shego were alone in this wing of the prison and in fact all the scans I'm showing for explosives are negative. In fact I highly doubt that explosives could have made such a hole."

Kim Bent down and Looked at Rufus as he popped his head out of the debris he was digging through, "Got anything Rufus?" Kim Asked softly to the little pink rodent. But Rufus just shook his head and squeaked back "Nuh uh".

"Thoughts about this, Wade?" Kim said as she looked at Wade on the Picture screen of her Kimmunicator, "If it wasn't explosives then what could have made such a large hole in the Wall?"

Wade Replied "No real idea here Kim, but from what the smoothness of the hole, this looks like some sort of new type of weapon. But one thing is for certain. There is no explosive trace residue."

Kim quickly thought out the next logical approach she could take. And that was maybe this part of the facility had security cameras on at the time of the incident.

"What about the security cameras? Maybe they could have caught something." Kim asked. Wade then frowned a little.

"Uh, Kim, Shego and Drakken had been put in here temporarily as they were overcrowded at the Main facility and the Cameras on this new wing weren't even operational yet."

"What about the Guards?" Ron replied into his Ronnunicator.

Again Wade Frowned. "All the guards and security personnel were hit with some knock out gas or maybe they were stunned, more likely the latter. One of the medical people I conferred with before you got here, found no trace of any gas or blunt trauma points on the guards body they examined, and the only marks on any of the other unconscious guards Were small burn marks." Wade Added. "But they were out cold. Suggesting that they were stunned by some sort of electrical device like a taser, possibly an electrical cattle prod."

Ron gulped when he heard this, "Wade, there were over 200 personnel here and all of them were knocked out by one person?"

"Well that's where it gets weird guys," Wade began.

"How Weird, Wade?" Kim Replied as she cocked her right Eyebrow a little.

"Well of the 200 or so security personnel here at the prison, about 120 of them were for the section of the facility that housed the _female_ prisoners," Wade Continued, "And what is surprising is that after the breakout the only ones that were found unconscious were in fact all male security personnel, about 90 in all."

Ron couldn't quite see the pattern that Kim was starting to see. "Wait a second, Wade," Ron Said, "So only the men were unconscious? They must have really eaten a lot of the prison cafeteria food just to pass out!"

"Ron, get your head in the game!" Kim shot her boyfriend a rather irritated look, "What Wade is saying is that of all the people here at the Facility, only the men were left, so what about the female guards?" Kim Asked.

"Gone, they just vanished." Wade replied, "All the male guards were accounted for, but as for every last female personnel? They're just missing, without a trace." Wade said as he sipped on his soda.

"What about escape vehicles?" Kim asked, "Vans or Trucks?" Wade did some typing on his computer and suddenly it seems that they their first real clue. "Kim There's a set of Tire prints in the exercise yard... but what is weird is that it's only one set of prints. And from the looks of it, the set doesn't even look like it's a truck …more like a plane." Wade said as he continued his scan on the prints.

"How could a Plane land here?" Ron asked but it was then Wade spoke up. "You forget Ron about Harrier Jump jets?" Ron thought about it for the moment while Kim spoke, "You mean those aircraft that can take off near vertically?

"Something like that" Wade said, "but from the spacing of the tire tracks the distance of the spacing of the wheels suggests something along the lines of a small business jet.

"And business jets don't have hover capabilities" Kim shot back.

"But what if it could take off like a GJ Hover jet, Or maybe a Military Jump Jet?" Ron Asked. Ron crouched down to examine the tired tracks intently. It was then Kim smiled.

"Wade," Kim asked into her Kimmunicator, "Can you do a search on say Companies that could have Technology that is much like Global Justice, Or maybe the Military?" Kim then noticed some odd marks on the ground near the rear set of Tire tracks. The exhaust pattern on the ground to her suggested that the plane could not only hover if it wanted to but also take off over short distances. "Try and find if there are any companies that have Vertical Take Off and Landing or Very Short Take off and Landing capabilities and see if there is any plane that you find that could get clear of a 20 foot wall in say, under 300 feet."

Wade thought about it for the moment, then quickly started to Type the Parameters for the plane specs. "This could take some time Kim," Wade shot back, "I've got at least 70 companies that could have those specs and in fact that's in the entire world, but of those maybe 20 of those are for small Military jets so that leaves about 20 or so companies that could design a plane with that technology."

"Well that at least narrows the field a little." Kim said, but how much time are we talking about here, Wade?"

"A few days at best," Wade replied, "After all it does narrow it down, a bit but then still some companies could be "Under the radar" and we could be looking at a week tops."

"Thanks Wade do that search, and I'll see what 'our friend' has to tell us," said Kim before she switched off the Kimmunicator and put the device back in her pocket, before heading back to the cell wall that had been blown open. As she got near the wall, she looked back over to where Ron and Rufus were still crouched down looking at the tire tracks. As if they were intently looking for a pattern in the tracks, or some other clue.

"Hurry up Ron." Kim replied with a slight irritation in her tone.

"I'm coming KP," said Ron as he started to stand up Kim watched in shocked amusement, as her boyfriend took two steps forward, and then promptly tripped over his own two feet, causing him to fall face forward into the dirt.

"Ow…." Was all Ron could say?

Ron slowly got up off the ground, and walked towards the where Kim was with dirt covering his face.

As Ron got to where Kim was at the hole in the cell wall, Kim decided to poke a little fun. "Are you done taste-testing the ground?"

"Yep, dirt cakes and mud pies are permanently off my menu."." Ron replied with a smirking grin on his now dirt covered face.

Kim smiled as she thought to herself. _That's my Ron, Mr. 'Dumb Skills'._

As the Two teens were just about to enter through the hole that was once part of the outer cell wall, Kim could see that Ron's face was covered in dirt. "Uh Ron," Kim said, "I think you better clean up a little before we talk to Drakken."

It was just then that Rufus Popped out of Ron's Pocket with a small hankie in hand. "Here." squeaked the small pink hairless rodent.

Ron took the hankie from the rodent. "Thanks buddy." Ron replied. And immediately cleaned his face before looking back at Kim. "Better now?" Ron asked. Kim smiled and nodded a little. "I just didn't want Drakken to freak to see you brown faced."

Ron then Looked at Kim just before they stepped through the hole in the wall. "Well, he's used to Shego being around, and the green on her skin doesn't come off."

Ron quipped softly to Kim so that Drakken wouldn't hear it.

Kim Replied just as softly, "Want to take another dive to test your theory?"

Ron kind of was left with an odd look on his face as the two teens stepped through the hole in the wall into what was once Shego's Former home.

The cell door across from the two teens stood ajar, the need to guard its prisoner lost. Kim pushed the door open and Ron followed her into the hall across from the now destroyed cell. The Two teens stopped just a few feet from the cell that held Drakken, and Ron Came up to stand by Kim and slipped his hand around hers protectively as they looked in on the blue skinned evil genius who had his leg propped up on a pillow as he was reading the latest Issue of 'Villains Digest'. Drakken Looked up, removed his reading glasses and slowly reached over and got his crutches and hobbled over to the cell bars on his cell looking at the two teens holding hands.

"Kim Possible, and her buffoonish boyfriend," Drakken Said smugly as he looked at the duo. And from what Kim and Ron both saw, Drakken's Nose was a little bruised.

Ron asked. "Dude, what happened to you?"

Drakken frowned a little when Ron said that "I Kind of had a little bit of an accident." He said gently rubbing the bridge of his bruised nose. "Then he saw some of the dirt on Ron's face, "Buffoon, you look a little bit brown faced to me."

"Hey, the least you could do is remembering my name." Ron replied a bit indignantly.

"I know your name Stoppable, Just as I know why you're here." said Drakken as he got up and hobbled over in his cell to stand in front of the couple, separated by a set of steel bars

"Then we won't waste time with words. Tell us what you know about whoever it was who freed Shego." Kim said in a bit of a business like tone.

"Why should I? "Drakken said in a bit of a bemused tone, "You never did anything to help me."

"That's because you're trying to take over the world, doi." Kim shot back.

"Ah yes, well some people's dreams are different than others, but that doesn't mean that they should be shunned as I was." Drakken shot back.

"So why did your sidekick leave you?" questioned Ron.

"It was because that stupid mysterious guy dressed in white offered her more money than I could. That and I think she liked the way he looked, kind of built like a hunk, heck she was practically drooling all over him!" said Drakken in a melancholy tone.

"A Guy in white, only interested in breaking out Shego and Not Drakken?" Kim Queried. "Could it have been Senor Senior Junior? After all he's been rumored to want more training." Kim finished her sentence but Drakken cutKimto the quick, "Senior Junior? It was definitely not him. This guy looked like a ninja." Drakken said,

"And it's not Junior's Style." Ron Finished off Drakken's statement. "He's not the 'ninja type' Ron said as he made 'air quotes' with his fingers

Kim rolled her eyes "Puh-lease Ron, Junior? Wearing a ninja outfit? That's definitely so not Junior." Kim shot back to Ron.

Ron thought about it for a moment. "Good Point, after all wearing a ninja outfit with the mask, would mess up his hairdo, after all you know Junior. He loves keeping his hair nice and smooth."

"Well it could be Monkey Fist," Ron added, "besides; He's always into the Ninja gig."

"Not likely" Kim added. "Monkey Fist loves black, and besides I think he hates Shego."

"So why is it that Bad Guys wear black?" Ron asked, losing focus for a second. "I thought Good guys wear black?"

Kim pondered that question for a second "Because," She tried to answer that but couldn't. "Oh never mind." She said with a bit of look of puzzlement herself.

"What about Professor Dementor?" Ron suggested, "After all we've never seen him without his helmet on."

"Hello!" Kim said, "Dementor is all about the Helmets, he's not into ninja cowls."

It was then that Drakken spoke up again. "Definitely not Dementor, this guy was tall, dressed in white, and it looked like he had blue eyes" Drakken then added, "And definitely not short like Professor Dementor. Besides, Dementor, is bald, like your bald rat, Stoppable."

Just then Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket and growled "Hey!" at Drakken.

Ron just looked down at his pet, then at Drakken, "Don't be Dissin' Rufus; you know how he hates the 'bald' jokes." Ron then looked downagain at thenaked molerat, and said, "It's okay little buddy, I don't think he meant it."

"What about Motor Ed?" Ron Suggested. But this timeDrakken cutRon to the quick.

"Cousin Eddie busting out Shego, Oh come on, time out, for a date maybe…but to take over the world?"

Kim shuddered at the thought of Motor Ed and Shego dating. "Come on Drakken, think, there had to be something about this guy and he's not any of the ones we know about!"

"Maybe he said something like his name or something." Ron Added.

"I don't know. I've never seen him before. He sounded foreign though."

"Foreign, in what way?" Kim shot back as she cracked her knuckles a little bit.

"I don't know, " Drakken said, "It could have been Russian or maybe broken English, B-but he did say who he worked for, but it escapes me at the moment."

"Well tell us who he works for. Give us his Boss' name," said Ron looking squarely at Drakken. "Say it!" he said, but this time with more force.

"You won't get me with your goading this time Stoppable. There's no way I'm going to tell you that his boss' name was Stormfury."Drakken said in an irritated tone.

"Stormfury huh? Thanks Drakken," said Kim smiled smugly at her arch-foe.

"Oh blast, outwitted by the buffoon again," Drakken muttered, as he hobbled back over to the corner of his cell and sat down on his bed, his arms crossed in insecurity with an angry look on his face as he looked at the two heroes.

"Later Dr. D," said Ron, turning to leave the prison as he did so he saw on his watch it was already 9:30 PM. "Come on KP, if we hurry back I can still get you home before 10 PM else your dad will send me into that black hole. After all, curfew you know."

Kim smiled back at him and the then planted a kiss softly on his cheek. "You know daddy wouldn't do anything like that. I saved his life and you helped. He owes us both for that, besides, since it'swe're not inschool and it's aschool night, the curfew is 11 PM , not 10." she said as the two of them left the prison through Shego's empty cell. "Besides maybe we need to talk about that," Kim replied, You know what tomorrow is." She said smiling."C'mon KP Let's go.. I still have to get you home." Ron said as they walked toward their ride waiting for them at the main gate of the prison.

After both Kim and Ron had left, Drakken was still fuming, upset that Kim Possible and her now boyfriend sidekick had defeated him but in his thinking back to what Stormfury's Ninja henchman had said. _Oh and one final thing. When you do get out, Drew, Tell JT and Ann, I said Hi._

Drakken was still puzzled by what Stormfury's henchmen had said, but then a bit of a revelation came quickly into Drakken's mind... _No, it can't be! Stormfury couldn't be… **him!**_

* * *

_Somewhere over Pacific Coast, on board a black business jet. _

Shego sat comfortably in a chair of Stormfury's private jet, as it streaked westward towards its destination. Although she tried to pay no attention to the ninja in white sitting across from her, his arms folded looking at her with full intent; she couldn't help but study him as well when she thought he wouldn't notice her watching him. It was then that Shego Spoke up.

"Do I know you from somewhere? You look familiar." Shego said in a casual tone.

The ninja in white looked back at her intently and didn't say a word. It was then another ninja approached the ninja in white and whispered softly in his ear. Shego noticed that the ninja whispering to the ninja in white, was a tall female, and had her long black hair, pulled back into a ponytail that protruded from her mask.

Shego tried to make out what the female ninja was whispering to the white clad ninja, but it was hard to make out what she was saying, in the hushed tones. The ninja in white nodded, then looked at Shego, "Excuse me," He said as he rose from his seat, "but my boss, Stormfury is inquiring if I had secured your services. I will have Tomiko keep an eye on you while I take this call."

Shego was surprised to hear the ninja talk, for initially when she had heard him speak, it was with a bit of a Russian accent, but now he was speaking in perfect fluent English. It was intriguingly frustrating as the ninja in white got up and headed to the back of the jet towards a small office that was located in the back. Shego then refocused her attention to the female ninja across from her.

"So…" Shego said casually to the female ninja sitting across from her, "Read any good magazines lately, perhaps _Villain's Digest_?"

Again Shego got the silent treatment.

Shego thought to herself as she rolled her eyes upwards. _Oh great, this is gonna be one heck of a looooong flight._

* * *

But unbeknownst to Shego after the ninja in white, had left his seat, and walked towards the back of the plane, he passed a seat that was near the back of the jet; he gestured to another ninja, and silently ordered the ninja to follow him to the office. As soon as the two ninjas were in the office the ninja in white secured the door, and pulled off his mask. 

"Your thoughts on her potential loyalty to us Taven? Do you think she can be trusted?" The man in white said, as the other ninja pulled off their own mask to reveal the face of a young woman who had long brown hair, and had a small scar on her cheek.

"Can we trust her Sensei?" Taven said, "I think so, but I would be wary of her, after all she was at one time a hero, as you have told me." The young woman said. The man in the white ninja gi, thought about what the young woman had said, and then replied. "When we get to Japan, we'll see if she can be trusted. After all I do have a test that can determine to us whether or not she can be."

"And that is?" The female ninja known as Tavensaid sarcastically raising her right eyebrow slightly.

"You'll see." The Ninja in white replied…

_That's what I am worried about._ Thought Taven, whofrowned as she looked at her Sensei, _I really dislike this 'Shego-Chan.'_ as the plane headed westwards towards Japan.

* * *

**A/N: So (Not) the Rehash? -- **First off to the reviewers who've read the story so far: (A lot of Readers wonder why I did the Prologue in the _So the Drama _style in the first part? Well it's quite simple really. Not all readers of this potential story are in fact _Kim Possible_ fans, or in fact have seen the Movie _So the Drama_. Now for Most _Kim Possible_ fans, I know you're saying, "Why the rehash?" 

Well it's simple. _It's from a third party's POV_. But if you re-read that prologue, you'll notice a lot of weather and weather related terms. (After all before I became a fan fiction writer, I used to study meteorology, (and I love the forces of nature, even the most violent kinds). But if you re-read the prologue you'll notice something else, and what that is comes to the next part of the A/N comments:

**The Puzzle book**— puzzles and Mysteries, they're also part of the _Kim Possible_ genre. And in fact in the first two chapters, you are left with a puzzle and given some clues. Some are "Red herrings" others are not; in short if you've ever played _Clue,_ you know that you're trying to solve a crime, and in the end, you will figure it out. The object of any puzzle is to guess what is going to happen next. And that's the whole idea even Kim has to think things through.

**Humor**- Believe me, humor is part of the story and there will be moments of humor. This story explores the trust of Kim and Ron as well as the mistrust of other characters. But for those of you wanting some of the humor? Check out this Chapter, and the next one. (In fact all chapters have some sort of humor, only the prologue is rather humorless. But some chapters will have humor in them, others won't. After all I'm listening to what the reader wants.

Finally, **Senior Year- So the story continues. **We all have come to know and love the Kim and Bonnie Rockwaller rivalry, and in a way, the episode _Bonding _still lessened that rivalry, but it still exists. And now that Kim and Ron are dating as a couple, you'll start to see the other characters interact in ways that would be so different or in similar ways, after _So the Drama_. (Will Monique and Brick remain a couple? Will Bonnie fall for some new Hottie, or maybe finally get Josh Mankey? And what about Tara? After all the plots are wide open and we're going to try and get a few going here as well but also the villains will have a plot as well). As things go on, it could get better, it could get worse, but like the weather, wait five minutes and it will change. And speaking of our next chapter:

* * *

**Next Chapter: Winds of Change Part One **-- It's the Start of Kim and Ron's senior year, and things seem to be going alright for them. Meanwhile Shego is put through her paces being taught some "new moves." And what does Strawberry Bribery and Puppy dog pouts have in common? Stay Tuned! 


	4. Chapter 3: Winds of Change, Pt 1

**Kim Possible: Calm before the Storm**

By Tucsoncoyote

**Disclaimer **I still don't own Kim Possible or any of the related characters, The Walt Disney Company does. But I, like about everyone else would like to.

However Dr. Stormfury is my own creation, and I say you can't have him Disney! Taven Llewelyn is © to KPCrazed (Who I politely asked and who graciously allowed me to use her character, within this story). And yes Disney You can't have her character either!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Winds of Change, Part One**

**

* * *

**

_Middleton, Colorado, August 23rd, 2005, 10:15 pm local time, in front of the Possible Residence. _

To Kimberly Anne Possible and Ronald Adrian Stoppable, It already had been a very busy evening, and yet it was odd. How odd? First a Villain broke Shego out of Jail, Very few Clues, and little to go on, and Drakken hadn't said much except that a ninja had broken Shego out of Prison and Left him to rot in a jail cell, and the only real clue was what Drakken had told the teens, that the ninja was working for a new villain, and that even that was very little to go on. Already this mission of stopping the villain was off to a difficult start, and what was worst of all? The Following Monday, School would be starting...

To Kim and Ron, It was hard to believe. It had barely been four months since Junior Prom and their First real date, and yet tonight was perhaps the last night of potential freedom for both of the teenagers. The previous year both of them were in classes together and yet tomorrow both would be at Middleton High choosing perhaps doing one of the last things together for a while when they weren't on missions, and that was choosing their Senior Year curriculum.

_Senior year_...

It was hard to believe for both of them.

"So," Kim said as she held hands as they walked up to the front door of Kim's house. "What do you think of taking Physics' she said to Ron? Ron Frowned a little, "I dunno KP," Ron said, "It Just involves too much math. How about maybe German," He suggested. Kim Frowned a little when she heard that, "Ron, you're the Linguist it seems, I just can't seem to grasp the theory of Conjugation German." Kim said. "And it reminds me too much of last Year's Latin Class." She added. Ron Sighed.

"Ah Latin," Ron said, at first "Where we learned that there is no Salsa Dancing in class." Kim giggled a little when Ron said this, to him it was still humor as usual, but then Ron Frowned as he realized what was happening. "So in a way we'll have no classes together?" Ron said dejectedly.

Kim frowned a little when she heard Ron say it that way. To her maybe this last year had been all a dream, perhaps by growing together as a couple, her and Ron as best friends were slowly growing apart. They had slowly fallen in love, and now it was almost like without Ron, Kim's save the world missions were in fact … pointless. "Ron," Kim said quietly, "Do you think that we can still be a team?" She said with a bit of twinkle in her emerald green eyes. "After all I really can't save the world." Kim paused.

"Without me," Ron Finished what she was going to say.

It was almost like Déjà vu

Kim let out a little exasperated sigh, Perhaps crossing that line from best friends forever, to boyfriend and girlfriend, over four months ago, had affected them.

First by becoming a couple they started to trust each other, perhaps a little too much. And in fact by doing this they were slowly falling out of synch with each other. But Ron remained the optimistic one. "Tell you what Kim," Ron Said, "They do have a Class in Japanese this year, so how about we take that together." Kim realized one thing. she did need a foreign language, and why not at least try to take one, After all Ron had gone to Japan the year before for just a week, and yet a week later he came back and could understand little phrases of the Japanese language.

Perhaps there was hope after all.

"I… I don't know, Ron," Kim began looking down at the ground, but as she raised her head to explain why she might not want to take Japanese, she looked up and looked at him, she realized that just like her, he had mastered her 'ultimate weapon'.

Ron Stoppable was doing Kim's now infamous 'puppy dog pout'. And those brown sparkling puppy dog eyes of Ron's weren't helping much either.

Kim almost looked on in shock and awe, as for the first time ever, she saw Ron Stoppable using her own trademark weapon, against her.

"No. Not that!" Kim said "Not the Puppy dog Pout," before she burst into laughter.

Ron himself then broke down laughing, and then smiled his own goofy smile, and this caused Kim to laugh even harder. "Gotcha KP, No one expects My Twisted version of 'Ronshine'." Ron said smiling. As she still was wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

Kim then Looked at Ron. "Well tell you what." Kim said with a smile on her face as they walked up to the front door of the Possible residence. "Maybe Taking Japanese might be a good idea; after all you know I've always wanted to learn what the Japanese Language is all about." Kim said with a smile on her face. You know it could come in handy if we ever have to go to Japan again." She added.

Ron smiled when Kim said that. "Well you know us; we're two of a kind. So see you tomorrow KP?" Ron said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yes." Kim replied as she bent forward to kiss him on the lips.

The teens shared a rather long and softly passionate kiss before Kim broke the kiss. And look at Ron with his sparkling brown eyes. "See you tomorrow Ron." Kim Said as she opened the door to the house. And as she closed the door Ron smiled wistful. And then turned and headed for home_. Yeah tomorrow, we start anew._ Ron Thought to himself. As he walked down the street to his own residence, to get some well deserved rest.

* * *

_Outside Middleton High Gymnasium, August 24th, 2005 9:00 a.m. Local Time—_

"Alright People, Listen up!" bellowed Assistant School principal through his bullhorn. "Sign up for Classes will begin in 15 minutes! The Former Marine Lieutenant Bellowed like a drill sergeant" And I want an orderly line to proceed into the Gymnasium!"

Senior Kim Possible looked around in the crowd of other students to see if she could spot her blond haired boyfriend, Ron Stoppable in the crowd but Ron it seemed was nowhere to be seen.

_Where is he?_ Kim thought to herself. I hope he hasn't overslept like last year, where we ended up sharing the entire class schedule together including… _Latin,_ Kim shuddered about what she had to go through last year as Ron had convinced her to take a class in Latin. All because he thought it involved Salsa dancing, and Salsa Eating, where Kim realized that Latin was of course the Dead Language.

Kim Again looked at her digital watch. And already it was now just a few minutes past 9 am on the late summer day in Middleton. The air had been unusually warm, and there had been talk of some afternoon thunderstorms but for this time of the year, it was usual for Middleton to have such weather.

_Of course Ron wouldn't be late now would he?_ Kim Thought to herself. _Nah Not Ron,_ but still she wanted to really make sure that he hadn't forgotten. So Kim reached into her pocket to fish out her Kimmunicator to talk to the Webmaster of her website, Wade Lode, and ask him, if he knew where Ron was. She was about to contact Wade, when a voice spoke up behind her, "Worried about your Ron, girlfriend?" said a familiar voice and as Kim Turned her head slightly to the right where the voice was coming from she saw that it was Her very best friend Monique, looking over her shoulder smiling at her friend. Kim smiled back a little but Monique could tell that Kim was a bit worried, "Worried about Ron, Kim? " Monique stated as she could read her friend's face pretty clear.

Kim tried to fool the African American girl, "Uh No, No Monique, I'm not worried about Ron," Kim began, "It's Just that." But Before Kim could finish Monique interjected, "Uh huh, yeah you're worried, aren't you girl?" Kim Frowned a little as she had realized how well Monique had read her.

"It's just that we had a wonderful time, but after we got home from a mission, he said he'd promise to be here with me when we signed up for classes, but now it's. Kim Looked at her watch, "Nine oh five in the morning, and I dunno where Ron is."

"Monique was smiling as she thought to herself, _Can't really fool me can you girlfriend. I know you all too well. _"Girlfriend," Monique said, "He's probably running late because of that scooter of his."

It was then that Kim decided to take the worry of Ron being Late off her shoulders. "So Mon," Kim said, "How has your summer been with Brick? Maybe you want to 'spill' the details?" Monique smiled and shook her head, "Nuh uh, Girl, not until you tell me how your date with Ron was last night," Monique said with an impish grin on her face.

Kim started blushing a little, when Monique said that. "Well, it was perfect, that is it was perfect, that is until we got the call from Wade," Kim began, Monique raised her eyebrow a little, "So then what happened?" Monique asked.

"Well," Kim said, "Wade gave us this mission, we thought Drakken had busted out of prison, and…"

"Whoa! Whoa! whoa, girl," Monique said, what about the movie date?" Kim sighed, "Well by the time we got back it was almost curfew, and of course, we started to talk about classes, and the next thing you know, Ron's asking me to take Japanese with him." Again Monique raised her eyebrow a little. "And as I was going to say yes to into taking Japanese, well, He surprised me." Kim said blushing.

"He gave you a full Lip lock girl?" Monique asked almost like she was pumping Kim for details.

"Monique!" Kim Whined… "No, of course not," Kim replied, "But he did surprise me I really was about to say 'no' to his idea about us taking Japanese together, when he … "Kim paused for a second. "He used the Puppy dog Pout on me." Kim said giggling a little to her best friend. Monique's mouth dropped when she heard her best friend say that.

"Get out, Girl, Our Ron using 'the pout'?" Monique said as she made 'air quotes' with her fingers, "No Way!" Monique said, "So then I guess that changed your mind?"

Kim Blushed a little and again Monique's right eyebrow cocked, "Well… Kim said as she continued to blush a little, "Ron looked sooooo cute when he did it." Monique just laughed when she heard Kim say that. "You know girlfriend, maybe after this we can go over to my house, and you can teach me that 'pout' of yours." Kim laughed, "Okay Mon, but first I want to contact wade on something."

Kim again reached into her pocket and was about to pull her Kimmunicator out and contact Wade once again, when another voice in the crowd hollered, "Kim! Monique!" Kim looked over and could see Ron's best friend and video gaming buddy Felix Renton, Rolling up to them in his cyber-robotic wheelchair. "Hey Kim, "Felix replied, "Have you seen 'The Ron man?'

Kim frowned a little and looked at her watch, which now read 9:10 am. There was just five minutes left before class selection would begin and Kim was starting to get a bit worried, but Kim knew that Ron Wouldn't be late… _Not for me. _Kim Thought. "I haven't seen him Felix, and he was supposed to be here ten minutes ago." Kim said starting to worry.

"Well no prob, Kim," Felix said, "I just wanted him to know I got finally got Zombie Mayhem 5 in the game store over at the Middleton Mall yesterday and after we get done signing up, well I was going to have him come on over and play it with me. Besides you're invited as well Kim." Felix added.

Kim smiled then replied, "Thanks for the invitation Felix, I'll be sure to tell Ron about it when he gets here," Kim added,

_Provided he does get here._ Kim thought to herself as she looked at her watch, which read 9:14 am.

Just then the doors to the Gymnasium opened and Steve Barkin, announced to the students waiting outside, "Okay people, Registration is now open! Proceed in an orderly fashion to get your registration cards." Kim was getting a tad nervous and for good reason.

Back when Ron was just a friend, being fashionably late for Ron was the normal thing Kim had to put up with, but right after the prom, Kim noticed a change in Ron, Usually when Kim set a time for the duo to be somewhere, Ron surprisingly showed up. And sometimes even a few minutes ahead of schedule.

_But somehow had Ron Gotten out of step today? Perhaps for the first time in the last four months?_ Kim thought to herself glumly. _Was this a sign that maybe their relationship wasn't working out? _

_Get a grip, girl, _Kim thought to herself, _Nah it probably was just 'registration jitters' Yeah, that's it, just 'registration jitters'. _

But to Kim Possible, not having Ron around was, 'awk-weird' it just didn't quite feel right. Ever since prom night, Kim had realized one thing; Ron was definitely there for her, through thick and think, even when they went on missions together. Again she looked at her watch which now read 9:18 am.

Kim then decided to go ahead, and check and see what had happened so she reached into her pocket and pulled out her blue Kimmunicator and switched the device on. "Wade," Kim said as the face on the other end of the screen came to life,

"Waddup' Kim" the Eleven year old super-genius boy replied. He looked at Kim and he could see she wasn't too happy. "Wade, "Kim Began, "Do you still have Ron Micro-chipped?" Wade looked at Kim through the webcam in his room, "Kim," Wade began, I think we've been through the ethical ramifications of having Ron micro-chipped already, at least four times by my last count." Wade said. Kim raised an eyebrow, "Well look wade, I just want to know where he is!" Kim said a bit nervously.

"Okay , okay, Kim, Just chill!" with that Wade tapped in a few quick commands then hit the 'Enter' key with a flourish and in a second a map showing where Ron was displayed. He was less then two blocks from the school. And the tracking dot wasn't moving." Kim smiled and yet she was nervous, "Thanks Wade," Kim said as she followed the directions the two blocks, and as she turned the corner, she saw something that made her heart freeze with fear.

Ron Stoppable was sitting on his now stopped moped, and who he was talking to was Zita Flores.

_No,_ Kim Thought_, Not Ron, He wouldn't, he couldn't, _

But there he was sitting on his moped casually talking to Zita Flores as if it had been last year.

Kim Thought to herself,_ First Bonnie Rockwaller but then he was play acting, so as to keep Gill from guessing his real motives. _

But as Kim continued to watch she knew he wasn't play acting, or even faking it. This time it was for real.

_Or was it? _

Kim couldn't tell whether it what he was doing was fake,

_Or real_.

But there he was. _He was actually talking to another girl._ A girl he _used_ to date.

Kim didn't know what to do, whether to go up and ask Ron what the heck he was doing, or if she wanted to tell Zita Flores to take a hike. Kim just froze like a deer in the headlights; her heart sank as she watched her best friend and now boyfriend, betray her trust yet again.

* * *

_Nagoya Japan, August 26th, 2005, 12:00 a.m. (Midnight) Local Time—_

_Home…_ he thought to himself as he watched the raven haired, lightly green skinned passenger across the cabin. Even in her sleep, she didn't look too happy. For that matter, judging from the orange prison uniform, he imagined she wasn't too comfortable either. But the Ninja in white and smiled to himself, as he had acquired for his boss, a new recruit for his operations.

He motioned to another ninja and with hand gestures not to wake the sleeping woman sitting across to him, she explained in sign language what he intended to do. The Ninja who was standing there looking down at him understood and then went forward to notify the pilots to land the aircraft.

Softly and gently the small business jet hovered then slowly continued to descend nearly vertically as the plane came to rest on a concrete Tarmac not more then a couple hundred yards from an ancient Japanese Temple. As the Plane landed on the tarmac with a soft thump, the soft impact of the plane's wheel's slight jostled the passenger awake.

"Alright, Alright, I'm awake, Sheesh!" Shego Growled as she slowly rubbed the sleep out of her green emerald Eyes. As she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, the Ninja in white smiled, and thought to himself, _No wonder Lipsky doesn't admire her more; she seems to be a real tigress when she wakes up in the morning. _The Ninja watched as Shego yawned a little bit and stretched, flexing her fit body like she was a cat waking up from her nap. As she blinked and continued to rub the sleep from her eyes, Shego then found herself sitting across from one of her benefactors. "What time is it?" She asked stifling a little bit of a yawn.

The Ninja smiled as he could see she was slowly becoming alert and attentive "Ah Miss Shego," The Ninja said in a low tone to his voice, "The time is roughly midnight local time, and we have just landed at your new benefactor's private lair." The ivory ninja said to her as she sat across from her, with his arms folded.

Shego finally got her bearings and looked around trying to get her bearings a little. "So when do we meet this boss of yours?" Shego asked as she craned her neck to get the stiffness out of her joints.

The Ninja motioned to another of the ninja to come forward, "Soon, Very soon, but I must first announce to him that we are here." The Ninja in white mentioned as he looked at Shego, "In the Meantime, Shego-Chan, perhaps you are famished or Thirsty from our long journey here." The Ninja said calmly to the Raven haired woman sitting across from him.

He motioned to another ninja and soon Shego saw standing before her another female, this time clad in black, and as she bowed humbly to the older woman, Shego could tell that this female's eyes were light hazel green, much like her own, _How Odd,_ Shego thought to herself_, It's almost like looking at myself in a mirror, as_ she looked at the slightly taller, but fit woman, standing before her.

But already Shego was alert, almost suspicious of the taller woman. Yet Shego herself was a mistress of bluff, and counterbluff and she smiled warmly to the taller woman, the woman however was starring at Shego, almost wanting to kill her with her eyes. _Whatever I do,_ thought Shego_, I better not cross her path or step on her toes._

Just then the ninja in White stood up and looked at the two women staring at each other almost like both of them were going to go at each other in a traditional Cat fight, "Taven," the Ninja In white said, "I want you to stay with the passenger until I notify our boss of this." The Young woman looked at her superior, "But Sir." She started to protest.

The Ninja in White Glared at his subordinate, "Do you question our boss' authority on this matter?" the Ivory ninja growled slightly irritated at his subordinate. "N-no sir," The Female Replied, "Very good then"

He then looked at Shego before he turned to leave. "I want you to stay here, and then he looked over at Taven, and then said in a firm tone, "If Shego-Chan gets out of line, Taven, or gets impatient, you know what to do."

The Female ninja just nodded and bowed to the ivory ninja. With that the Ninja in white turned and as he started to leave, he said, I will have Stormfury come out and meet you in fifteen minutes, until then Shego-Chan, I advise you listen to the warning I have given you and you don't try to be impatient."

With that the tall male ninja exited out the front door of the business jet, and walked down the ramp to the Temple. But in His mind, He decided _let's see if Shego-Chan has the patience to see wait for him to come to her._

Up until now, Shego was unsure of what to make of these strangers. Despite being able to break out practically any jail she had been locked in to date, she certainly did not mind being saved the effort. However, the implied threat immediately caused her to tense up inwardly, and she was careful not to let it show. Curiosity beckoned she deal with them, locate the head honcho herself, and grill whoever it was for answers, but decided none of it was necessary. All she had to do was wait 15 minutes.

The possibility that they could kill her if they so chose briefly crossed her mind, but if they tried anything, Shego was confident she could take them. Seeing no magazines or anything else to alleviate her newfound boredom, she glumly leaned back on her seat.

* * *

**A/N: Tummy Trouble: **First off to all the reviewers who have been following the story and reviewing it a heart-warm thanks. Then of course I do have to apologize for not finishing Chapter 3 off sooner as I have been sick over the summer with some sort of abdominal pain. (The Doctors finally diagnosed it as IBS, and well now I am on Fiber and Stuff like that. (Yum, Bran Muffins!) But Believe me Chapter 4 will answer some of Chapter 3. And you'll be surprised where this story goes. After all this is why it's called "Winds of Change." 

**Travel by Plane**-- is a rather slow process still in today's world, and the time elapsed from Chapter 1 (Cool Summer Evenings) to This Chapter (Winds of Chang, Part One) shows the distance most airlines and aircraft have to fly. (Even from One Place to another it does take time. (And in fact Japan is 21 hours ahead of Colorado.) so a 15 hour flight time from Colorado to Japan means things like stopping to refuel, and even giving time to check the plane if problems occur. So a 15 hour trip to Japan would be not too out of the ordinary. ) So the Times shown in this chapter, (and subsequent Chapters, are shown in their respective times. So 9 am in Colorado is Midnight in Japan.

**The girl is back in town:** Yep I decided to bring back Zita Flores, and in fact she might become a pivotal player in this story, so stay tuned.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** **Winds of Change, Part Two – **What happens when an Impatient Shego breaks the rules, and what is up with Kim being suspicious of Ron, talking to all people Zita Flores! Plus what are Bonnie, Tara, and even Josh Mankey up to? Tune in next Chapter Same Kim Time, Same Kim-Channel. The _best and wildest_ is yet to come! 


End file.
